Shadow's Legend
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: A card captor and Sonic crossover. Sakura hit's her head and wakes up in the world of SonicX. But why is Sonic trying to KILL her! Shadow and Rogue save her and Eggman explains that Sonic is sick by the Metarex fake Chaos Emeralds. Can Sakura help Shadow, Rogue, and Eggman and save Sonic and the timeline?
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover story

**Taking place within the TV series SonicX Season three.**

Shadow's Legend

Chapter one.

_Sakura wasn't sure how she got to this point but it was now or never. "Sonic! Please! Don't let the chaos control you!" She yelled to him She got to this point. Save Sonic. But how?_

Sakura was with her American friends. "Olive. I'm telling you. I'm not a huge fan of this game." Sakura said.

"I know. But my family is. Don't worry. I won't make you play. We can just watch the anime instead." She said.

I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm in high school in America and living with my new friends. One being Olive Shadow. An orange haired girl with one HUGE family.

Once they arrived at home, Sakura wanted to fall right to sleep. It had been a long day. "What are we watching?" Sakura asked.

"SonicX! One of the best childhood cartoons ever. Or anime. Depending on what you want to call it." Olive said. We sat at the edge of her bed watching all of SonicX. Well the first two seasons anyway. Olive never liked the third one. She would only tell me that it was sad and scary.

"How bad can it be?" Sakura dared to ask.

Olive basically said: "Sonic nearly turns evil halfway through, it's like a nightmare in space with these, alien robot things, and meeting a new friend who's the last of her kind."

"Like Doctor Who." Sakura guessed. Many freaky things happening in each episode.

"Sort of. But not quiet." Olive said.

And that was all she ever said.

"Why can't we watch the third season? We've nearly finished the whole thing in a day." Sakura said.

"Not worth it." Olive said. Getting up she was heading to the kitchen to get food.

"Is there a death in it?" Sakura asked as they both walked.

Olive didn't say.

Guess that was it then. Someone dies.

"Olive!" Came voices yelling. Her father and brothers were standing in the living room. They looked mad.

"You did this?! You took everything and now we have to start over!" Her brothers yelled. "What? No!" Olive shouted. She could win a fight against her brothers. But sadly...Sakura couldn't

Her brothers we're professional game players. Two in video games and have a channel on YouTube, and the other one is a board game player. her younger two are into designing them rather then playing them.

They did get physical fighting because Olive's father was a boxer and trained his children, not the younger two, how to fight.

One of the boys hit Sakura by accident, as Olive dodged it, and fell to the floor. Seeing lights then black. Sakura had been KOd.

Sakura slowly woke up and found herself on the floor. "Ow! That hurt." She said.

"What shall we do with it?" Spoke a voice. Sakura didn't recognized the voice. Looking up and eyes wide she was surrounded by..."What the heck are you?" She asked.

She wasn't at Olive's house. She didn't think this was a dream. Was it?

"Dear. She's a human girl. Are we going to do something with her?" Asked a pink haired..Hedgehog? "Amy?!" Sakura couldn't believe it. Amy was different from what she normally looks like. Much darker colors of red. But her hair was still pink. Just a darker shade.

Looking more closely Tail was behind her, more angry looking and Knuckles...was just the same.

But it was the one other person in the room that made the difference. Sonic the Hedgehog. He was a darker blue. He looked angry. So much anger it could kill you with just a glare. "What shall we do my love?" Amy asked.

"We can't have her around. If she's the one." Knuckles said.

"Is she the one?" Tails asked.

"You should know you summoned her here!" A loud voice boomed. Looking up was a bunny flying and wearing black leather. Skirt, Shirt, and Jacket. "Cream?!" Sakura loved Cream. She was her favorite because she was like a child. But not like this.

"She's well informed." She knows all of us." Sonic finally spoke. "What has Eggman done to you all?!" Sakura asked.

"This isn't you. Your all hero's." Sonic laughed. "Heroes?!" Please. Hero's win the fight. We just loose everything. We are no hero's here." He grinned. Sakura wasn't liking this. She stood up only to be knocked down again.

"Chu." "Good one Cheese!" Cream smiled.

"Sakura was again on the floor. Sitting with no help. Reaching for her pocket she knew she had to do something...But she only had three cards. Light. Dark. And Time. What could she do with those?

"Shall I do the honors?" Amy bowed to Sonic. He waved a hand at her. Giving her the okay, she pulled out an even bigger hammer and it was ready to smash her.

Sakura closed her eyes only hoping someone could wake her up from this...nightmare!

*Swish

*Screams

Sakura opened her eyes to see a shadow figure...no. Shadow standing in front of her.

"What? Shadow!" She shouted.

He turned to her. "Your not safe. Run." He said. Sakura stood up and began to run. She got out of the room and felt something holding her hand. "Hello deary." The cat bat. "Rouge?"

"This way. The jets waiting." Sakura was lead through dark tunnels until they came to a hanger. Where a small jet was waiting. "Get in!" Rogue shouted. Sakura looked back hoping to see Shadow but it wasn't happening.

She ran and hopped in the seat behind Rogue.

Rogue pushed and pressed buttons, fliping switches and they were off the ground.

"Go!" Shadow yelled as he sat on the wing on the jet.

Rogue punched it and they were off. Sakura could hear Sonic screaming in the far distance. "What is going on?!" She demanded.

"Long story sweetie. Better if Eggman tells you." Rogue said.

"Eggman?! No! I am not going to see-"

"Sonic is sick. He's being controlled right now. And on top...We are switched. Roles of the hero and villains. Hero falls to us and Eggman now. To stop Sonic. Trust me. Better to stick with us." Shadow said quickly.

Sakura wasn't sure what to believe, but for now, she went along with it.

**First chapter done!**

**Hope you like what I have so far.**

**It's taken me so long to have a story plot perfect like this one.**

**I'll have a second chapter up soon.**

**Trying to update two chapters a week. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover story

**Taking place within the TV series SonicX Season three.**

Shadow's Legend

Chapter two

They flew in silence till reaching a ship. Rouge landed the jet in the ship and Shadow jumped off.

Rogue and Sakura got out and was face to face with, Dr. Eggman himself. "Dr. Eggman." She said.

He laughed his normal laugh. Or his ho ho ho.

"Welcome aboard!" He said.

"Thanks. What exactly is going on?"

You tell us. How did you come to this world? And in the middle of space?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know. I fell on the floor at my friends house, next thing I know I'm here! Surrounded by animals that shouldn't exist! You tell ME how I got here!" Sakura said.

The three looked at Sakura.

"Okay. Then what happened was after Sonic absorbed the fake chaos emeralds, Eggman tried to calm him down. But something went wrong. Eggman didn't make it to talk to Sonic out of it." Rogue explained.

"And now, we're living in a alternate world. Where we have to be the hero's and Sonic and them are the bad guys. And we have to find the real emeralds to set things right and fix time." Rogue said.

Sakura took all of it into her mind.

"Okay then. So, why am I here?" Sakura asked.

"My guess is that your sent here to help us get the chaos emeralds back and save the timeline." Eggman said.

Sakura didn't like this. Not one bit. What could she do to help them with only three cards, and no staff.

Staff? Her key! She isn't wearing it!

"Here. I'll lead you to a room for you and call you when dinner id ready." Rogue said.

"You didn't by chance take a key around my neck did you?" Sakura asked.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind." As Sakura was lead to her room Rogue left he alone to rest and sadly...without her key, Sakura was powerless.

End of chapter 2.


End file.
